Lost and Found
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Flack helps a lost young girl find her mom again, only to find out her mom is what Flack lost years ago. Can Flack find it again or will it remain lost? Story is better than summary! Please read and review. FlackOC.
1. Chapter 1

1Detective Don Flack was looking at the massive shopping mall, shuddering at the thought of even having to enter the huge building. Sighing one last time, he pushed open the door and got swept up into the Christmas rush of shoppers. Cursing himself for waiting so long to buy Christmas gifts for friends and family, he looked around hoping to find something quickly and be out of there.

But what caught his eye wasn't a necklace for Stella or a tie for Mac, no it was a little girl sitting by herself under a rack of clothing. Don quickly scanned the surrounding area for a parent or someone the little girl belonged to. Seeing no one he fought his way against the oncoming flow of shoppers and cam to a stop in front of the young girl.

Flack stopped right in front of the young child and stooped down to her eye level. She raised her head and Flack stopped short at the color of her eyes, they were identical to the crystal blue of his own eyes. The child looked Flack up and down before starting to speak.

"My mommy telled me not to talk to strangers." the young girl pouted, sticking her lip out for emphasis.

Flack chuckled before answering her, "That's very good for you to listen to your mommy, sweetie. What's your name? Do you know where your mommy or daddy are?"

The young girl looked up once again, her eyes stopping at the waist of Flack, focusing on his NYPD badge. Her face scrunched up and she quietly asked, "Are you a policeman? My name's Natalie Underwood. And...and I can't find my mommy." The young girl starting sniffling and tears began running down her face.

Flack gently took his thumb and wiped the tears off of Natalie's face before speaking again, "Yes, I'm a policeman. Do you want to see my badge Natalie?" The young girl smiled and nodded slightly before reaching out with a small hand to grasp the piece of metal from Don's palm.

She turned it over in her hand and looked up at him with questioning eyes, "My daddy's a policeman. 'Cept I don't know him. Mommy said that he doesn't know 'bout me either. She tells me stories though. Do you know my daddy?"

Flack smiled once more at the child before answering, "Sweetie, there are lots of daddies who are policemen. I don't know them all. But how about we try and find your mommy now though, okay."

Natalie nodded and stood up placing her left hand in Flack's right, while still holding tight to his badge in her other hand. Flack looked down at the young girl and asked her another question, "Natalie, what is your mommy's name? And do you know her phone number?"

"Leslie. My mommy's name is Leslie and her phone number is 212-555-0121. Can you find my mommy for me?"

Natalie tugged on Flack's hand causing him to come back to the present. The minute Natalie had said her mom's name was Leslie, his mind shut down. Leslie Underwood was the name of a girl Flack had dated almost 4 years ago. Flack thought that Leslie was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he had even bought a ring for her. Until one day he found a letter in his mailbox saying goodbye. He was devastated, he tried calling her, writing, emailing, anything to get in touch.

Another letter came a week later saying that she had left New York to move back to her hometown of Miami. She had asked him to stop trying to contact her and that she had to take care of something. She went on to tell him that none of this was his fault and that she had to figure things out before she was ready for a serious relationship.

Flack looked down at Natalie and fought a laugh as she tugged his hand again and said, "Mr. Policeman, we got to find my mommy." Don nodded and pulled out his cell phone punching in the numbers Natalie had told him earlier. While the phone was ringing he quietly asked Natalie a question, "Natalie, sweetie. How old are you?"

Natalie proudly answered, "Three. How old are you, Mr. Policeman?" Don laughed, but was quickly silenced when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Hello." was the voice of a frantic sounding woman on the phone.

"Hi, is this Leslie Underwood?"

"Yes, who is asking? I really need to go. I'm in a bit of a situation."

"Wait. This is Detective Don Flack and I have your daughter with me. Is there a place I can meet you to reunite you two?"

"Fla..Flack? You have Natalie? Please tell me she's okay."

"She's fine. Where do you want me to meet you? I'm assuming you are at the security station."

"Yes, I was just filing a report. Can you bring her down here? Thank you so much."

"Yea. I'll see you there."

"Thank you. Bye."

"See you soon."

Flack hung up the phone and turned to the little girl standing paitently beside him, still holding his hand. She meet his gaze, blue eyes locked onto blue eyes, and asked a silent question. Flack nodded his head and said, "C'mon Nat. Let's go see mommy."


	2. Chapter 2

1_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own CSI: NY, it's characters or it's actors. They are the property of CBS Entertainment and the brilliant Jerry Bruckheimer.**_

Natalie began tugging on Flack's hand as soon as she heard the word, mommy. Flack smiled and let Natalie drag him for about 10 feet before gently pulling her hand to slow her down. She glanced up at him, her face scrunched up in a confused look before saying something, "Mr. Policeman, let's go! Didn't you hear my mommy say she was looking for me. We gots to hurry."

Flack nodded and crouched down to Natalie's level before responding, "Natalie, sweetie, do you even know where we are going?" Natalie's face took on a serious look of concentration before she looked up at him and shook her head no, very slowly. She giggled and smiled before leaning over and whispering in Flack's ear, "Nope, buts you're a policeman, so you know lots of things. Can we please go see my mommy now?"

Again Flack nodded and lead Natalie in the other direction, making sure to have a tight hold on the small child so she wouldn't get lost again. He wove in and out of the crowds towing Natalie along behind him.

Flack led Natalie around a few more twists and turns before coming to a stop in front of the Security Station. Natalie tugged Flack's hand urgently, causing him to smile briefly. Flack kneeled down to Natalie's level and caught her gaze with his own. Smiling at her, he started to speak, "Natalie, your mommy is waiting in there for you and I just want to say that you are a very sweet young lady and your mommy would be so proud of how smart you are. I'm very glad that I got to meet you. Now, let's go find your mommy."

Natalie nodded vigirously before leaning over to place a kiss on Flack's cheek, "Mr. Policeman, thank you for helping me. You are a very nice guy. And if you find my daddy would you please tell him that I wanna see him." Flack's chest constricted with Natalie's final sentences and he nodded, "I will sweetie. Let's go in, your mommy's probably about to flip a lid."

_**So, I would love reviews! I really want to know if I should keep going or just scrap the idea. Please click the button!! iheartcsinewyork**_


	3. Chapter 3

1_**Once again, I do not, nor will I ever own anything pertaining to CSI: NY. Although Natalie and Leslie Underwood belong to me.**_

_**Thank you to the few that reviewed, but I really, really would love more reviews, just to see if I should keep going or forget the whole thing. Thanks!**_

Holding Natalie's hand, Flack pushed the door open to the security station. Trained eyes scanned the room quickly and landed upon the figure of the one woman who still held his heart, Leslie Underwood.

Leslie rushed over to Flack and Natalie almost launching herself onto her little girl. Natalie and Leslie both squeezed the life out of each other while Flack just watched the mother and daughter exchange, wishing somehow he was a part of it.

When they released each other Natalie tugged on Flack's hand and he crouched down next to her, trying to ignore the fact that Leslie's eyes were darting back and forth between Flack and Natalie. She loudly declared, "Mr. Policeman this is my mommy, Leslie."

Flack raised his eyes finally catching the gaze of Leslie Underwood. The two waited with bated breath waiting for the other one to break the silence. Natalie impatiently stomped her foot and to appease the young girl's wishes Flack swallowed his pride and flashed a dimpled grin before saying, "It's nice to see you again Leslie."

She smiled and nodded before speaking, "You too Donnie. Thank you so much for finding Natalie. She means the world to me and I have no idea what I would do without her."

"S'not a problem." Flack drawled out, his accent think.

Natalie scrunched up her face and pointed at Flack, "You sure do talk funny, Mr. Policeman." Flack laughed, causing Natalie to giggle once again and Leslie smiled at the interaction between the two. She was pretty sure that Flack had put two and two together, coming up with the conclusion of who Natalie really was.

While Leslie was contemplating this fact, Flack had noticed that she seemed a bit distanced and was about to say something until Natalie impatiently stamped her foot again. Leslie saw this a gave her a reprimanding look. Natalie ducked her head and leaned on Flack's leg, shying away from her mother.

Flack scooped the little girl up in his arms and tickled her tummy until she was gasping for breath. Leslie joined in on the tickling as well, causing Natalie to fling her hands around Flack's neck and bury her face in his shoulder.

When Natalie finally managed to gasp out, "Mommy, mommy, stop it!" Both Flack and Leslie ceased their tickling to look at the flushed face of Natalie. She was grinning and looking from Flack to Leslie, with a secretive smile on her face. Natalie leaned over to her mother and whispered something that Flack strained to hear, but couldn't quite make out. Leslie's face registered a look of surprise that had Flack confused.

Then Leslie leaned over and whispered something in Natalie's ear and Flack saw her face light up as she once again threw her arms around Flack's neck raining kisses all over his face. To say that Flack was surprised would have been an understatement. He looked over to Leslie, trying to figure out what had brought on this change in the little girl. Flack was surprised yet again when he saw that Leslie had tears running down her face. Gently tightening his hold on Natalie, causing her to stop her current parade of kisses, Flack gathered Leslie in his strong embrace as well.

Having both Natalie and Leslie in his arms stirred feelings in Flack that he never new exsited. Not wanting the moment to end he squeezed both girls tighter before letting go. Natalie and Leslie gave him matching smiles before both planting kisses on his cheek. Flack grinned at both of them before asking, "Do you both want to head over to the Starbucks on the corner and grab a drink?"

Leslie nodded and Flack placed Natalie on the ground in between himself and Leslie. Looking up at her mom, Leslie nodded slightly and Natalie placed a small hand in Flack's larger one. She held something out in her hand Flack bent down to retrieve his badge from her and clipped it on his belt. Natalie then slipped her other hand in her mother's and the three made their way out of the Security Station.


	4. Chapter 4

1_**Thank you once again to all that have reviewed!! It means a lot to a new writer especially! Sorry about not adding for such a long time. Things have been crazy! I'll try to add more this weekend, but I've got Debate, so I dunno if that will happen. Thanks for being patient. So here we go with the disclaimer thingy...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own anything related to CSI: NY or CBS entertainment. I also don't own the Starbucks Franchise, but boy would I love to! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

Pushing open the door to Starbucks Flack ushered Natalie and Leslie in from the cold and into the warmth of the delicious smelling coffee shop. Walking up to the counter, Flack swung Natalie up on his hip as he grinned at the girl behind the counter. Giving him a shy smile she timidly asked what they wanted to order.

Leslie began to speak but Flack cut her off, smirking at him she wondered if he really would remember her coffee order from 4 years ago. Surprising her, Flack ordered the same thing she got every time. His deep voice seemed to project over the entire coffee shop, "I'll have an grande Americano. She wants a tall Iced Carmel Macchiato, and for this little one a tall Double Chocolate Chip Frappuccino."

Leslie began to protest, "Don, do you have any idea how much chocolate is in that thing? She'll be bouncing off the walls in no time." Both Flack and Natalie turned their blue eyes onto Leslie in a silent plea. She caved easily, alone she could handle Natalie's gorgeous blue eyes, but with Flack as well...that wasn't as easy.

Natalie gave Leslie a megawatt smile as she kissed Flack's cheek. The girl behind the register, whose name tag read Natalie, rang them up quickly and Flack laid the money on the counter. The Natalie in Flack's arm gasped suddenly and pointed to the other Natalie in recognition. "MOMMY! That girl has my name."

Both Leslie and Flack started laughing along with the Natalie behind the counter. She handed Flack his change and they took their seats waiting for the order to be done. The trio was silent when Natalie spoke up, "Mr. Policeman what's a chocolately chippy thingy that you got me?"

Flack laughed quietly before replying, "Natalie you can call me Don, but to answer your question it's a drink that has milk, ice chips, and lots of chocolate chips with whipped creme and chocolate sauce on top of it."

Their order was called soon and Flack went up to retrieve it. Setting the drinks down, Natalie excitedly grabbed her cup with both hands and began to suck the liquid up through the straw. Grinning at Flack she proclaimed, "This is super yummy!" Both Leslie and Flack smiled at the young girl's antics. Natalie smiled at both adults and began to speak when Leslie cut in, stopping her from what she was about to say.

"So, Flack, are you still working at the 174th Precinct or have you moved?"

Flack smirked before replying, knowing that Leslie fell back on work talk when she had something important to say, "Yea, I still work at the 174th. Why?"

"Just wondering. You don't happen to work with a Detective Jennifer Angell do you?"

Don frowned before replying, "Yea, how do you know her?"

"She's engaged to my brother."

"What? Jen's engaged!"

"Yea. She and I are pretty close and she's been keeping me up to date on you."

"Oh, so you decided to sneak around behind my back instead of actually talking to me. That's really comforting Leslie."

Leslie looked horrified at the thought of making Don angry, so when she saw the teasing look on his face she let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Looking down at Natalie, she realized that she was going to have to call Jen to come and get her so she and Don could have a serious talk.

Pulling out her phone, getting confused looks from both Natalie and Don, she sent a quick message to Jen:

_Can you watch Nat for a couple hours?_

Jen replied quickly:

_Yea. Everything ok?_

Typing one last message Leslie replied:

_Everything's fine. I'll bring her by in 15 minutes. Thanks! _

Looking back up at Flack she grinned and explained her plan, "I'm gonna drop Nat off at Jen and Colten's apartment and then we can have a real talk without any interruptions. Don nodded and looked down at Natalie, who was still slurping up the sugary drink. She grinned and excitedly exclaimed, "I getta go see Uncle Colten and Auntie Jen? Yea!"

All three finished up their drinks and threw away the trash before heading out the door. Don flagged down a cab and the trio got inside. Leslie told the driver the address of the apartmentand leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes and giving a tired sigh. Looking over at Natalie who sat on Flack's knee talking animatedly about Dora, she couldn't help but grin at the sight.

The cab pulled up in front of the apartment and Natalie got out quickly followed by Flack. Leslie stayed put and contemplated something for a minute. She turned to Flack and said, "Why don't you walk her up. I'll wait in the cab. Apartment number 521."

Flack was surprised, but didn't object. Taking hold of Natalie's hand he led the girl to the lobby of the building and to the elevator where Natalie pushed the button that led to the 5th floor.

Stepping out of the elevator Natalie ran towards door 521 with Flack dragging behind her. Stopping in front of the door Natalie knocked loudly and when she got no response she yelled, "Auntie Jen! I'm here."

The door swung open to reveal Jennifer Angell with a very surprised look on her face. She blinked rapidly, as if she did it enough times Flack would disappear. Looking from Flack to Natalie, who now stood quietly, she opened her mouth to speak, "Flack? What on earth are you doing here?"

Flack grinned at her surprise before answering, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dropping Nat off."

Natalie grinned up at the adults before deciding to take control of the situation. She grabbed Jen's hand and said, "C'mon Auntie Jen. Dora's coming on soon and I don't want to miss it."

Flack smiled at the child's antics before saying, "You heard her Angell. You don't wanna miss Dora." He knelt down to Natalie's level and said, "See ya later kid, your mom and I will be back in a couple hours. Try not to cause too much trouble." With that, Flack turned to leave, tossing out a goodbye to Angell over his shoulder almost missing the last words Natalie said before closing the door.

"Bye bye Daddy."

_**Review please! Let me know...Good, Bad, Ugly?? All reviews help!**_


	5. Chapter 5

1_**Sorry about the delay, but life tends to get in the way sometimes...dang! So, thanks for waiting and being patient. Hope you like the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own CSI: NY or anything related to the franchise. I do however, own Natalie and Leslie.**_

Flack whipped around so fast he fell down in a heap, tangled limbs and all. Looking at the blank wooden door of apartment 521 in astonishment, wondering if he had really heard that or was just imagining it.

An elderly lady passed by Flack, giving him an undignified snort before glaring at him. He grinned sheepishly and began to gather himself up off the floor. He briefly heard the woman muttering under her breath about, "fools these days." He glanced back at her, shooting a glare of his own at her over his shoulder.

He looked back at the still closed door of apartment of 521 one more time before beginning to make his way back to the taxi.

Leslie rummaged around in her purse, looking for her phone. Pulling the offending object out, she flipped it open and put it to her ear, only to have to pull it back from a screaming voice in her ear.

"_Leslie! She called him daddy. Natalie called Flack daddy! Do you hear me??"_

"_Jen, calm down! I can hear you just fine. I know she called him that, she knows who he is and she asked me if she could. I figured it would be an easier way to bring up the subject. Besides, Flack's smart. I'm pretty sure he figured it out already. And if not, he certainly knows now. I have to go, he's coming. Bye."_

"_But..." _ Jen was cut off as Leslie shut the phone and quickly slipped it back into her purse as Flack opened the door and sat down next to Leslie. He glanced at her, his face showing his warring emotions.

"1821 East 5th Street, please." Flack's tone was curt to the cabby driver. Leslie sank a little bit lower in her seat, hoping to disappear from the harsh glare of Flack's eyes.

_This definitely isn't going how I planned it. I hope he isn't too mad. _

Sneaking a look at Flack, Leslie noticed that his eyes were closed and his face seemed to be scrunched up in concentration. A deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"We're here. That'll be 21.75." the cabbie's rough voice broke her train of concentration. Flack pulled out his wallet and gave the cabbie twenty-five dollars to cover waiting for them back at Jen's apartment.

He climbed out of the cab, with Leslie following him like a puppy. He still hadn't said a word to her since he had come out of Jen's apartment and Leslie was beginning to think this was a big mistake.

Flack got in the elevator and Leslie followed, hoping that he would at least say something. When the doors dinged shut, Leslie chanced a look at Flack and was surprised to find tears in his eyes. Pulling him close to her, she rubbed his back and whispered soothing words. He continued to softly cry into her shoulder until the doors opened on Flack's floor and he led them out to his apartment. Leslie reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, unlocking the door quietly and quickly.

Leading Flack over to the couch he sat down and rested his elbows on his knees, head falling into his hands. Timidly Leslie reached out and grabbed on of his hands, interlacing it with her own. Flack turned to look at her a ghost of a smile on his face. She swallowed before summoning her courage, "What's wrong?"

Flack looked down before answering, "I always swore up and down, that if I ever had kids I would do everything in my power to be there for them. To not let anything be more important than them. My father was a selfish bastard who was always working and never had any time for us as kids. I promised myself I was never going to do that. And here I am with a little girl who is three and hasn't seen her father a day in her life."

"Oh Don. That isn't your fault, it's mine. I got scared and I ran. I didn't think you would want to have a baby with me. I knew we weren't ready to have a baby. I didn't think we could handle it."

"Why did you run? Why couldn't you tell me? We could have worked something out. You and I both know we were perfect together. Why didn't you want to be with me?" Flack broke down again, looking very much like a lost little boy. Cursing herself for being the cause of his pain, Leslie gently rocked him back and forth in her arms.

When the tears subsided Flack squeezed Leslie tight before letting her go. Looking into her eyes, Flack leaned closer to her face until he was mere inches from her lips. Silently asking a question, Leslie nodded and closed her eyes as she felt the familiar taste that was Don Flack. He gently, yet firmly pressed his mouth against hers, waiting to be granted entrance into the warm cavern. His tongue slid past her lips, tasting every inch of her mouth, caressing every spot. When he broke the kiss, both of them were breathing heavily and their faces were flushed.

Don brought his hand up to rest on Leslie's cheek, caressing the warm flesh, sending shivers of pleasure shooting down her spine. She sighed, leaning into the touch. Don began to speak again, "Leslie, I know what it feels like to grow up with out a father. Let me into your life again. I want to be there for you and Natalie. The ups, the downs. Everything."

Leslie nodded, tears trickling down her face. Flack gently leaned in, kissing each of the tears away. She sighed, getting lost in his touch again. Never in a million years had she thought that she would be able to have Don back in her life. Not after how she had left him. But now that she had him back, everything felt right. Things were starting to look up for her and Natalie.

_**I'm not very happy with how this turned out, so please don't throw things at me(at least not sharp things). I'm open to all kinds of reviews! Don't hold back. I don't know if I should end it here and make a sequel or keep going.**_ _**Or maybe I should just stop altogether. Let me know! It only takes a click!**_


	6. Chapter 6

1_**So, I am fully prepared with a shield in case you guys decide to throw things at me for waiting so long to update. And for that I profusely apologize. Life has been hectic and I started another story that grabbed my attention. But that is no excuse for abandoning you faithful reviewers! **_

_**I'd also like to get feedback on whether or not to finish this story or just take it off. Please review and let me know what you think I should do with it. Thanks! iheartcsinewyork**_

_**Oh, and I also wrote this story back when Jessica was still a Jennifer. So, sorry to be confusing but she'll stay a Jennifer in this story. Even though I see her as a Jess. Whatever, sorry about that!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that are related to CSI: NY. I do own Natalie and Leslie, though.**_

Leslie rolled over in bed, only to be stopped by the warm body of Don Flack Jr. Not wanting to wake him up, she slipped out of bed and pulled on his button down shirt that had been hastily discarded in last night's activities.

Smiling to herself as she remembered last night, Leslie tip-toed into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, only to trip over one of Flack's discarded shoes in the middle of the hallway. She started cursing a blue streak, holding her injured ankle and hopping up and down, as if that would make it stop hurting.

She gingerly set her foot back down and winced at the pain that shot up her ankle. Limping to the freezer she pulled out a couple ice cubes and wrapped them in a towel. Sitting down in a chair, she swore again as the ice started numbing her ankle.

Flack appeared then, wearing only his boxers and laughing quietly.

"What the heck do you think is so funny, Mr. Flack?"

"You've got quite the potty-mouth, Ms. Underwood."

Leslie blushed, "Not really, it just hurt really bad. I apologize if my words offended you."

Flack snorted, "Offended me? Honey, I'm a New York detective. There isn't a word out there that you could say that I haven't heard yet."

"Hrmph. Well then."

Flack walked closer to Leslie, until he was standing behind her chair. He leaned down and started brushing kisses along her neck and collarbone, effectively cutting off anything that Leslie was going to say. "I think it's pretty damn sexy when a woman cusses. It just turns me on like nothing else. What do you think about that?"

"Well... I ... think..." Leslie stuttered. _Wait, what was the question again?_

Flack chuckled against her skin, skill kissing her neck. He reached in front of her and un-buttoned one of the buttons on his shirt that she was wearing. Reaching for another one, he was stopped by the sound of Leslie's cell phone ringing.

Leslie sighed and went to answer it.

"Hello."

"_It's me."_

"Hey Jen. How'd everything go with Natalie? Thanks for watching her by the way."

"_Everything went fine. How were things on your end? Did you and Flack talk?"_

"Erm... uh huh."

"_Holy crap! You guys slept together! Didn't you?"_

"Yea. Can we talk about this later Jen? He's in the kitchen waiting for me."

"_Sure. But don't even think this is over. You owe me freakin' details."_

Leslie sighed, "Ok Jen. We'll talk later. I'll be by to pick up Natalie later. Tell her I love her."

"_Ok, I will."_

Leslie turned and headed back into the kitchen, where Flack was currently pouring two cups of coffee. Eagerly grabbing one, Leslie let the hot liquid slide down her throat. Sighing in contentment, Leslie realized that this was how she wanted things to be, Flack in her life, in Natalie's life and she was going to do everything in her power to make that happen.

"Shoot."

Flack head popped up, "What?"

"I forgot that Natalie has a doctor's appointment this afternoon. I'm sorry; I know you wanted to spend some time with her."

"It's ok. I've gotta go into work anyways. I'll see if I can't take a couple days off to hang out with you two. Get to know Natalie better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. There's nothing I'd rather do. 'Sides, they owe me at least 3 weeks of vacation. I'll just take a few days off."

"I'd really enjoy that, and I'm sure Natalie would too."

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Two hours later, Leslie finally finished getting ready. She would've gotten ready sooner, but a certain detective stole her attention for a minute... or an hour.

Leslie shook her head, wondering how things turned out so perfect. Yesterday, she had been on her own with Natalie and now she had Don back and Natalie had a father. She smiled to herself and looked up when Flack came into the room tying one of his infamous ties.

"What's gotcha smilin' Leslie?"

"You caught me. I was thinking about you, actually."

Flack's smiled widened, "Were ya now?"

"Yep. I was thinking about how life is so perfect right now. I have you and now Natalie has a father."

Flack nodded seriously, "Yes, to both. I'm in it for the long haul, Leslie. I can't promise you everything is going to be smooth sailing, but I promise you I will be there for as long as you want me."

Leslie teared up, "I'll...no... We'll always want you. Always." she added firmly.

Flack's breath caught, "Always?" his insecurities had come out and he was looking like a little lost boy again.

Leslie nodded adamantly, "Always, Don Flack. Always."

Flack cleared his throat, "I'm glad. Now, you gotta go pick up Nat and I gotta go into work. I'll call you later, babe."

"Alrighty. I'll see you later. Have a good day." Flack leaned in and gave Leslie a searing goodbye kiss and she practically melted.

"Bye Leslie. Say hi to Nat for me."

"I will." and Flack walked out the door, leaving a very flustered Leslie. She shook herself and pulled her act together, grabbing her coat, keys and purse.

Locking the door behind her, she walked briskly to the elevator and was soon out on the street in front of the apartment complex. She hailed a cab and gave the cabbie Jen's address. No doubt that she would be bombarded with questions and she tried to mentally prepare herself.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

Twenty minutes later Leslie's cab pulled up outside of Jen and Colten's apartment. Leslie paid the cabbie and braced herself for what was about to come. Knocking on door 521, Leslie heard a small thump hit the door and then Natalie was opening the door, only the chain prevented her from actually opening it.

"Nat, baby, let Aunt Jen open the door."

"Auntie Jen isn't here. Uncle Colten is!"

Leslie's eyes widened, she really didn't want to face her older brother right now. She had been semi-prepared for Jen's assault, but not the over protectiveness of her big brother.

Colten Underwood appeared and the door was shut and Leslie heard the chain being slid back and soon the door was opened fully and Natalie stood there. Right next to Colten, who had a not so happy look on his face.

Natalie launched herself at Leslie and Leslie had to smile at the exuberance of her daughter.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you. Did you have fun with Auntie Jen and Uncle Colten?"

Natalie nodded excitedly, "Uh huh. Uncle Colten took me to the game place and we eated ice cream!"

Colten interpreted, "We went to the arcade."

Leslie smiled, "That sounds like fun."

"It was mommy! Uncle Colten won me a big teddy! Wanna see it?"

Natalie didn't wait for an answer before bolting back inside the apartment in search of her big teddy bear. Leslie looked up at Colten and he grinned, "C'mon in sis. Let's have a chat."

Leslie shook her head, "I really gotta get Nat to the doctor's."

Colten smiled, "Her appointment is in 2 hours. No use avoiding this."

Leslie groaned, "I fail to see what we have to talk about, I mean really?"

Colten slammed the door behind Leslie and Leslie stomped into the living room like a four year old. Colten laughed and sat down next to her. "So, this guy, what's his name? Dan? Dave?"

"Don. Don Flack."

Colten laughed, "You make him sound like James Bond or something."

"Well, he's a detective, homicide detective to be specific."

Colten nodded, "I see…"

"What do you mean, I see…?"

"I knew he worked with J, but she didn't tell me that they were the same department."

"For crap's sake Colten, they're partners!"

"What?"

"Yea, I told Jen not to tell you because I figured you'd try to go beat his ass."

Colten nodded in agreement before her statement caught up with him, "Wait, what do ya mean, _try_?"

Leslie laughed, "Meaning that he could kick your ass in 5 seconds flat."

"Whatever. Look, Leslie, I just don't want him to hurt you again. He left you and Natalie."

Leslie took a deep breath, deciding that it was time to finally tell the truth, "He, uhh…He never left me Colten, I left him. I never even told him about Natalie. He just found out yesterday."

Colten didn't say anything for a couple minutes, "He didn't even know that you were pregnant?"

Leslie hung her head, "I was too afraid to tell him."

Colten started to reply, but the front door opening caused him to stop. Jen appeared and Colten smiled before getting up to greet his fiancée.

"Hey hon, you're back early."

Jess smiled, "Flack showed up, so Captain let me off for the afternoon."

Leslie grinned at the mention of Don's name, "Well, you're back. I'm just gonna grab Nat and we'll go so you guys can have an afternoon to yourselves."

Colten glared at his younger sister, but realized that she was right. He didn't get many afternoons with Jen and wanted to cherish the ones that he had.

"Alright. You're off the hook, for now. Don't think we're done with this conversation."

"What conversation?" Jess questioned.

Before either of them could answer, Natalie came barreling back into the room with a gigantic yellow teddy bear.

"Lookie Mommy!" Natalie exclaimed excitedly.

"I see honey. That is a beautiful bear, have you named it yet?"

"Yes I have."

Leslie waited a couple seconds, "Are you gonna tell me?"

Natalie giggled, "Oh. His name is Cotton Candy. 'Cuz I really love cotton candy and Uncle Colten gotted me some of it!"

Leslie tossed a glare at her brother who just shrugged.

"That's a pretty name sweetie. Let's get your stuff; mommy has some errands to run before we go to your appointment."

Natalie poked her bottom lip out, "I no wanna go to the doctor's. They poke me with needles, 'sides, I wanna see daddy."

Leslie's heart soared at the simple word coming out of Natalie's mouth, "Well, daddy said that he's gonna take off work and we can spend the next few days with him, but you have to be good at the doctor's."

Natalie's grin about broke her face, "Okie dokie. I'll be good, then I see daddy?"

Leslie nodded, confirming the child's wish. "Then you can see daddy sweetheart."

"Ok, can we go? Sooner we leave, sooner I see daddy!"

Leslie grinned at her daughter's philosophy, "Sure honey, let's go. Let me just grab your stuff, you wait here with Auntie Jen _and_ Uncle Colten."

Leslie glanced over at her brother, making sure that he understood they were done with their conversation for the moment.

Colten rolled his eyes and nodded back. Leslie quickly went to gather Natalie's small bag from the guest room and double checked the room, making sure she had everything. Natalie often spent nights, so she left a couple things there.

Walking back into the living room, Leslie almost burst out laughing. Natalie was sitting on the floor, her giant yellow bear next to her and she was leaning up and whispering in the ear that was closest to her, which happened to be the ear of Cotton Candy.

Leslie hated to interrupt her, she looked so focused and concentrated on what she was saying to the bear.

"Sweetie, we need to go. Are you, uh, done talking with Cotton Candy?"

Natalie looked up at her mother, "Mmm hmm. I am."

"Ok, let's go. What do you tell Uncle Colten and Auntie Jen?"

Natalie clambered up onto her aunt's lap and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you Auntie Jen."

Next she scooted over so she was on Colten's lap and kissed his cheek as well, "Thank you Uncle Colten."

"You're welcome hon. Hope we see you soon."

Natalie nodded and Leslie propped the door open and Natalie scurried over to join her mother and blew a kiss back to the happy couple.

"Bye bye Uncle Colten and Auntie Jen."

Leslie grinned at Natalie, "Bye you guys. I'll talk to you guys later."

Shutting the door behind them Leslie took Natalie's hand and held her bag with the other hand. Natalie dragged Cotton Candy behind them and Leslie suggested that she picked it up or it was going to get dirty. Natalie gasped and struggled to pick her giant bear up until she got it situated.

They got the elevator and stepped inside, Leslie pushed the button for the ground floor and the duo waited for the doors to close.

"Mommy?"

Natalie looked down at her daughter, "Yea honey?"

"Is you and daddy gonna give me a baby brother or sister?"

Leslie's gaze snapped up in shock and she stared at the wall of the elevator, relieved that it finally started moving downwards.

"Umm… no, at least not for a while. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, 'sides, Uncle Colten said that you weren't getting any younger. And I said, Duh! 'Cause that wouldn't even make sense. He's silly."

Leslie started to make a wiseass remark, but remembered that only her daughter was in her company. She'd have to save the remarks for her brother, who at the moment was in some deep crap.

Natalie continued rambling, oblivious to the world, only stopping when the elevator doors dinged open and she skipped out, dragging her bear behind her and eagerly prodding Leslie to follow behind her.

"C'mon mommy! Let's go, you gots errands to run."

"Ok, I'm coming sweetie."

"Good, cuz I wanna see daddy."

Leslie smiled, "We'll see him soon and you can ask him the question you asked me earlier?"

Natalie's brow furrowed, "What question?"

"The one about the baby sister or brother."

Natalie's face broke out in a grin, "Ok!"

Leslie smiled, "C'mon squirt, let's get going."

Natalie nodded and followed her mother out of the apartment building and waited on the curb as she hailed a cab.

The duo climbed into the cab and Natalie snuggled into her mother's arms, cuddling Cotton Candy as close as she could.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

Natalie bit her lip nervously and Leslie cupped her chin, tilting her head up to meet her eyes, "What is it sweetie?"

"Is daddy staying? I mean, am I gonna have a daddy all the time?"

With great joy, Leslie was able to be honest about Don with Natalie, "He's staying sweetie. For good."

Natalie's eyes lit up and she smiled, "Good, I can't wait to tell Emma, she's my best friend y'know?"

"I know."

Natalie grinned, "Her daddy's a stock broker, whatever that is. My daddy's way cooler; he catches bad guys and puts them in jail."

"That's true sweetie, you've got a pretty cool daddy."

Natalie sighed in agreement, "Yea, I do. My daddy's the best."

_***hides behind Flack and Danny* PLEASE DON'T THROW THINGS AT ME!! I'm horribly sorry that this had been put on the back burner, for so long. I can't promise regular updates, but I'll do my best. In the meantime, you are MORE than welcome to go check out my other stories! **_

_**Thanks for y'alls paiticnce and I apologize again for being such a horrible updater.**_

_**Reviews = *hugs from Danny, Flack, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!!!***_


End file.
